This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
In processing and analysis of digital images, it is useful to determine one or more dominant colors that appear in the digital image. For example, a digital image can be analyzed to determine a dominant color, which is then matched to a paint color and used by a consumer to purchase paint matching the dominant color in the digital image.
Existing systems use mathematical algorithms to average the color values across all pixels in an image. For example, the hue, chroma, and lightness/darkness values can be averaged to provide a color representative of the entire image. Such methods, however, can generate low chroma colors and/or emphasize background colors that differ from the human perception of the image.